Sugar Rush
by Rini2012
Summary: Inspired by the video of the same title by YuttyCosplayers and many online cosplay images, this is a short multi-chapter story starting in 8th year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy believes that Potter owes him one more debt before they're even. The Sectumsempra incident would not be forgotten, and since it ruined his body, Draco believes it's only fair that he does something to Potter's
1. Prologue

Draco knew there was one debt paid during the war, but a second had yet to be fulfilled. Yes, Draco saved Potter's life at the manor, and in turn Potter saved Draco's in the Room of Requirement, but one incident had gone unmentioned: the bathroom duel. That meant Potter owed Draco anything he wanted… and the young Malfoy was going to do _anything_.

However, he couldn't just rush in and tell Potter that there was one debt left to be paid. He wouldn't be able to get the bloody Gryffindor to listen if that were the case. No, he needed to use a tactic to first get the idea in his head, get them to talk, and then Potter would do whatever he wanted.

It would be difficult seeing as both of them were in their Eighth year, and Draco was _especially_ under the Ministry's suspicions. He couldn't exactly blame them for that though. If it wasn't for Potter speaking for him at the trial, he'd be locked up in Azkaban.

He decided to wait until the train to start his little plan…


	2. Chapter I

"Draco, we all knew you were sexually frustrated about Potter, but this is ridiculous!" Pansy scolded.

"It's not when you take into a count that I was nearly murdered by the idiot." Draco shot back.

Draco and his fellow Slytherins were at King's Cross getting ready to board the Express. In Draco's year, only Pansy, Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and the Greengrass sisters were returning to Hogwarts. There were other, less significant Slytherins below their year returning, but in total, only 20 were coming back.

That honestly didn't matter to Draco in that moment. He was going to go through with his plan whether Pansy agreed with it or not. He had thought about it all summer, carefully planning the steps in which he would manipulate Potter to his advantage.

The three hauled their trunks onto the train as Draco scoped for that familiar mop of black hair. _If I were Potter, where would I be at King's Cross?_ Almost as soon as he thought of that, he saw the man amongst a group of redheads. Of course he would be with the Weasley's; everyone knew they were practically his family.

"Realize, if you act like an arsehole to him, he'll think you're back to your old ways." Blaise advised.

"Then I won't act like that, will I?" Draco countered. "I hadn't planned on being like that toward him this year anyway."

If he were being totally honest, he had planned to lay low this year. He knew Slytherins were not in the good graces of the other houses since the war. If he acted like a bully to _anyone_ , he'd be immediately sent to the Headmistress. He was nervous, but not about his plan.

Potter got on the train a few carts down from where the Slytherins were, and the Malfoy heir knew it was time to start phase one of his plan.

Harry was happy to go back to Hogwarts, he really was… but it almost seemed wrong to go. He couldn't explain it, at least not accurately. He almost felt selfish that he was alive and everyone else from the battle was gone. He could go back to school and finish his education while the others who died couldn't continue their lives. It was… almost too much to bear.

Many of the friends he had before decided to come back as well as classmates from other houses. There was Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Ginny, the Patil twins, and a few others from his year he didn't know. Ron decided not to come back this year because he wanted to help George with the shop, and Harry could understand. George lost his other half in the battle, and it would take a long time to actually come to terms with it. In fact, all the Weasley's would need support after losing one of their own.

He also knew that among them there were 20 Slytherins that were returning. Draco Malfoy was amongst them. It was part of his probation that he return to Hogwarts, finish his education, and then work two years of community service under Ministry supervision. The sentence was actually better than Harry had hoped for when he spoke at Malfoy's trial. If the Gryffindor hadn't been there, Malfoy would have been sent to Azkaban for twenty years even though he was forced into the Death Eaters at 16.

Thankfully, after he said goodbye to the Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. The train hadn't changed at all. Everything seemed just like it was when he first boarded at age eleven; it was nostalgic.

"I think I see Neville over there!" Hermione pointed to a compartment further down. Neville could be seen holding one of his plants. "I'll go see if there's room for us."

Hermione made her way forward while Ginny and Harry stayed where they were awkwardly. They decided it was probably best that they didn't stay together. The war had changed them, which made them think about how they wanted to do different things. Harry was perfectly content on finishing Hogwarts, then going into the Auror program. Ginny wanted to finish Hogwarts, then become a professional Quidditch player. Distance on both ends wouldn't work in their favor and they weren't the same people they were before the war. However it made the situations with the family very awkward as they expected the two to get married.

Draco started up the hall as soon as he saw Potter with the Weaslette. He wouldn't be mean, he'd just pass by, and add a little extra _touching_ to it. Simple as that. He moved with Blaise and Pansy behind him, and pushed past Potter with a muttered 'excuse me'. At the same time they passed, he gently brushed his knuckles on Potter's arse. It wasn't exactly something that would get him in trouble, but something that would get noticed.

Harry felt something touch his bum as Malfoy and his friends moved pass. He couldn't be sure, but it almost felt like a hand. When he looked at Malfoy, the man looked back at him with a… genuinely nice… _smile_? Since when did Malfoy smile? At _Harry_ of all people?

He didn't know what in Merlin's name was going on, but he didn't exactly _know_ what to think of it. It seemed their final year was going to be interesting.


End file.
